


it's midnight please stop studying and sleep

by SprayPaint



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Other, nb character, this is short to the point and so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprayPaint/pseuds/SprayPaint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was halfway out the door, shuffling to get his coat on with the help of only one hand when the fifth message reached his phone. His free hand held the smart phone as he read off the somewhat alarming text saying “I’M ORETTY SURE I JUST SAW A GHHOST” in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's midnight please stop studying and sleep

**Author's Note:**

> there was an imagine ur otp prompt with "person A studies late at the library and starts texting person B" and something about a ghost was in there. U know. Typically college stuff.
> 
> ALSO!!!!!! IMPORTANT idk if it's super clear but i wanted to go for nb robin but uses female pronouns??? bc she can and she will nobody can stop Robin!!

He was halfway out the door, shuffling to get his coat on with the help of only one hand when the fifth message reached his phone. His free hand held the smart phone as he read off the somewhat alarming text saying “I’M ORETTY SURE I JUST SAW A GHHOST” in his head. It was finals week and of course that meant stress out your ass for college students. Chrom was not exception to this but he was lucky enough to have his finals at the start of the week and with them done and out of the way he could try and help out his friends or partner study up. 

Robin was stubborn though. She refused any assistance and assured Chrom she was fine, he should worry about his own studies and even when his tests were all done, said he should take this free time to catch up on all the sleep he skipped to study chemistry and calculus. She secluded herself to the library after dinner, which was probably around seven or close to that. Chrom couldn’t recall to well but he knew it was midnight and Robin needed to sleep. He would pry the damn books out of her hands if need be. 

His dorm wasn’t to horribly far from the library and the night wasn’t too cold, so at least the walk there was decent. Robins dorm was further down and trying to drag her back to the other dorms in whatever state he’d find her in sounded like hell. It sounded just as fun as dealing with a drunk Robin. They’ve gone to the bar and they’ve walked back together with Robin being so drunk she ran into a mail box and tried to apologize to it. He’d never encountered a stressed out, sleep deprived Robin though. If she had never confessed her anxieties to him when they did come knocking, Chrom might’ve assumed Robin didn’t ever get stressed. She never acted stressed and she generally handled it well. 

Chrom got to the library quickly (he hadn’t even realized he was running over there until he go to the entrance and was out of breath) and calmly entered, scanning the area for any hint of his partners whereabouts. She wasn’t seated at the front tables. He started walking forward briskly, looking left and right for the white haired junior. When he got closer to the back where most of the english books were placed, a messy mop of white caught his eye. Hunched over on a table was a person, book in hands, face buried into said book, mumbling. Her bag was tossed onto the desk with some of her belongings leaking out and her phone was peeking out of her coat pocket. 

He nudged her shoulder “Robin? Robin, we’re leaving. Wake up.” she made a noise that sounded like it tried to be english but was a monotone grunt. She lifted her head up and wore a look of confusion, trying to recall her surroundings before looking up to Chrom. “oh, Chrom? Hi Chrom what brings you here?” she asked sweetly, almost as if she had forgotten about finals and school and everything in the world except Chrom. Which she probably did. 

“We’re going back to my dorm, you’re staying the night lets go.” He yanked on her arm but he went up like a limp doll.

“But I’m not done studyi-“

“Yes. Yes you are. it’s midnight, you’ve been studying for six hours and you literally just texted me saying you think you saw ghosts. You need to sleep and I’d much rather you sleep in a bed. I’m not to fond of your habit of sleeping in unusual places.”

Robin didn’t object to his statement and gently laughed. She let herself get dragged up by Chrom and didn’t resist. She didn’t have the strength to fight Chrom and sleeping in a real bed didn’t sound like a loss either. Chrom did her the kindness of gathering up her bag and books and throwing it over his shoulder then taking Robin by the hand and leading them both out. 

“M’kay yeah but I totally…..saw a ghost….”

“Yes, yes I’m sure you did. You know why you saw it? Because they want you to sleep.”

“What a nice ghosty” Robin giggled. 

Sleep deprived Robin, he could confirm, was much easier to handle than drunk Robin. He was grateful. As they walked, Robin glanced around “Chrrrrrom.” she extended the number of r’s beyond what was needed “the dorms are over there…?” 

“You’re staying with me tonight. God knows what you’ll do if you’re by yourself, You’ll probably start studying again!” 

Robin opened her mouth, but Chrom was quick to the chase “I’ll send Olivia a message so she won’t worry.”

Robin let go of his hand and instead clung to his arm. “wooooooow oh woooow I’m the luckiest kid on this side on the block I got the best boy ever!” she laughed a little to loud, like a kid. It was a nice and rare sight. Robin was rare to really cut loose, even when they drank she was still pretty serious (nobody would forget the night drunk Robin talked a man down to tears when he started hitting on Sumia). 

They shuffled into the dorms, nobody was at attendance and nobody would care at this point. Robins presence was so common in the dorms nobody really bothered complaining. He was a first floor dorm and it made the trip so much more easier. He didn’t like the idea of dragging Robin upstairs while she giggled madly. Or fell asleep mid-way up the steps.

In the dorm, Chrom beelined over to his room, Robin stumbling along behind him, barely awake at this point. 

Robin didn’t even need to ask before Chrom threw a baggy shirt and a pair of sweats her way. They’ve done this time and time again. Chrom was certain a good number of his shirts made his way into Robins laundry. 

He looked the other way when she changed and rather than motion it was all clear (he didn’t fall for that anymore, even a sleepy Robin knew that. She’d pranked him one to many times saying “I’m done!” and he’d look to see her without pants or a bra.) She climbed into his bed, cuddling up to the nearest pillow. 

Chrom would follow in a similar style, crawling up behind Robin and wrapping both arms securely around her, nuzzling into the back of her head. She didn’t respond; the second her head hit the pillow she was out cold.

Exactly as Chrom planned.


End file.
